You Can't Hide The Truth Forever
by XxXaliceXxX
Summary: Stranded with her baby sister Nessie, bella is all alone with no where to go, No one to turn to. Living in a world full of lies and hatred, how will she cope?
1. Prologue

**This is my first fanfiction. I've read lots of fanfiction on here and decided to try writing my own. I'd like to say thanks to my amazing BETA Alice (Not me a different Alice lol), I couldn't do it without you :) **

**It has a bit of domestic violence in but nothing hardcore. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to twilight. or the lyrics below there from the song 'Never Again' By Nickleback**

* * *

Never Again by Nickleback

He's drunk again, its time to fight

She must have done something wrong tonight

The living room becomes a boxing ring

Its time to run when you see him

Clenching his hands

She's just a woman

Never again

I hear her scream, from down the hall

Amazing she can even talk at all

She cries to me, go back to bed

I'm terrified that she'll wind up

Dead in his hands,

She's just a woman

Never again

* * *

**I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it :)**

**Alice **

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay so heres the first chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to twilight.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Useless, ugly, waste of space, wish you were never born, these were the words which were circling my head as I fought back tears and curled up in bed whilst listening to the muffled voices downstairs. The voices grew, they were shouting now. I could hear my mum sticking up for me even though I really didn't deserve it. There was a crash. Then silence. Nessie started screeching from her room next door. I waited for mum or Phil to come and sort her out and make her stop crying. But they didn't. I think deep down I knew Phil had gone too far this time, he'd let his anger get the better of him, which may of cost my mum her life. But that couldn't really happen could it?

My mum couldn't really be dead?

Who would kiss me goodnight?

Comfort me when I'm down?

Tell me it's alright and that she still loved me even though I really screwed up?

What would happen to me? To Nessie? Who would read her a bedtime story? Tuck her in at night? How could she grow up without a mum? Without a real role model?

Would Phil come for us next? NO! I couldn't think that I tossed and turned fighting those thoughts to the back of my mind while I clung to the part of me that still had hope. Hope that I'd wake up in the morning to find everything normal, mum-feeding Nessie in her highchair while Phil drank his coffee and read the morning newspaper. Just like the other times Phil had lost his temper, which seemed to have become more and more regular in the since Nessie had been born.

But I could not sleep, not with Nessie still wailing away. It had become obvious that mum was not going to come up and sort her out; so I slipped out of bed pulled my dressing gown on; quietly opened my bedroom door and slowly crept down the stairs.

Nothing could have prepared me for the sight that awaited me in the kitchen, I won't ever forget that sight as long as I live, it will plague my mind forever. My mum's limp body lay pale in a puddle of her own blood. I felt sick. There was blood dripping off the corner of the kitchen counter where she'd obviously hit her head as she fell to the ground. I stood in the doorway paralysed. I had to steady myself by holding onto the doorframe. Tears crept down my cheeks and I let out a sob. This was all my fault! If I hadn't been out so late, Phil wouldn't have become mad at mum. My mum wouldn't be…..dead now. More tears flooded my eyes and another sob escaped my lips before I remembered Phil.

Fear swept over me, I quickly spun around to see if that monster was still here, however, I couldn't see him. I wasn't sure if I was thankful for this or not. That man, if you can even call him that, took my mums life! I wanted to face him, kill him, but I knew I couldn't; I wouldn't stand a chance against him. I had to get away from here, I had to get away from _him_. FAST. I ran for the door and shakily reached for the handle, yanked open the door, but then I heard another wail from upstairs. Nessie! I can't leave her here alone defenceless with that beast that killed my mum! I darted up the stairs heading straight for her room. She was holding on to the side of her cot her big innocent eyes staring up at me, her tear-stained cheeks catching the light from the hallway. I suddenly felt really protective of her. I scooped her up in my arms and cradled her tightly into my chest while she clung onto me as if she knew I was the only one who could save her.

"It's all going to be alright," I whispered into her ear trying to comfort her even though I'm not sure I believed it myself. With Nessie in my arms I crept back down the stairs and glanced nervously around the front room before making my way towards the front door. I was about halfway there when I spotted Phil.

He was glaring at me from the corner of the room, looking at me like I was his prey.

I screamed and darted towards the door.

But I was too slow and he got there before me. Fear swept over me; my little sister needed to be protected; it was only me she had left and I wanted to make sure she grew up without the fears that I have had to endure. He stood there blocking the door with his body, towering over me with his massive frame. His Eyes were like daggers stabbing me all over. I could see the anger, hatred and guilt running through his eyes. Instinctively I held Nessie tighter to me she had her face nestled into the side of my neck and she began to whimper.

"You go you run all you want," Phil snarled "In fact, you'll be doing me a favour by leaving and taking her with you. I don't want either of you, you're both a useless waste of space; you'd be better off dead'' I trembled with fear; he had ruined my life for so long. "In fact if it had been up to me, I'd of got rid of you a long time ago, sent you back to your dads. But your mum could never bring herself to send you away she thought it would hurt you too much." I flinched at his words. I'd often worried my mum didn't want me and now I knew it was true "As for Nessie I wish she was never born. She was a big mistake" He leaned closer to me and slowly growled in my ear "But if you ever dare tell anyone what you saw here tonight I promise you'll pay, not with your life though, with everyone else, anyone you know, anyone you love will all be killed and you'll be left all on your own, unless I'm feeling kind in which case I'll kill you too. But it will be a long painful death" I gulped whilst trying to control my shaking, I had to get out of here, I needed to get away from this monster.  
Phil gave me an evil smile and stepped away from the door.

I walked out the door trying to keep myself together and not show my fear, but I'm sure it showed through my act. The door slammed behind me and I heard the lock turn. I though about my mum; oh my god, her body was still in there; oh what is he going to do with it. A sob escaped my throat.

An icy cold wind suddenly hit us and Nessie started wailing again. That's when the reality of everything hit me. I was alone, all alone with no money, nothing. How am I going to provide for Nessie? Giant icy drops of rain began falling from the night sky. I started jogging down the moonlit road with Nessie still wailing in my ear. I didn't look back once. I prayed I would never see that house again. I had no idea where I was going I just had to get away, away from anywhere, which reminded me of Phil. I did know if I didn't get Nessie out of the wet and cold soon she would become seriously ill, and that was the last thing I wanted for my sister.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

** Please let me know what you think and press review it :)**

**Alice **

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to twilight.  
**

**Thanks to those of you that reviewed and favourited the story :D **

**Also thanks again to Alice for Betaing it :D  
**

**In case you didn't realise it's from Bellas point of view :)  
**

**Hope you enjoy it :)  
**

* * *

I had no idea where I was or where I was heading.

I just kept walking while following the narrow, windy country lanes. It was so deserted out here, I hadn't seen a single car or soul. Anything could happen to us and no one would know. No one would be able to hear our cries for help. No one would care, I was so scared and if something happened to us, it would just be like we never existed. Our names wouldn't even appear on one of those endless lists of missing children.

I had no friends at my old school, no one to wonder where I'd gone. People said I was a 'loner', which I guess I was, there was no-one who I felt close too, I always felt different from them and it was easier to just avoid everyone than answer their questions about how I got my latest bruise or cut. There was no way that I could tell them about how Phil beat my mum and I. I was much too afraid of the consequences. However, there is now a thought at the back of my mind that if I had told them, I wouldn't be in this situation now, just wondering through the wilderness.

I wish I could live a normal life where I'd be at home, snuggled up in bed with my mum sound asleep in the room next door. I wish Phil were long gone out of our lives so we could live in peace, or, better still, that he had never entered our lives. But it was all too late to think about that now.

I only got so far before I couldn't walk any further; my legs were killing me and my arms were aching from carrying Nessie who had eventually cried herself to sleep against my chest. It was as if she knew what had happened, what we had both lost. I was mentally exhausted too, I didn't know what to think about, all I could see was my mums broken body, it was as if it was haunting me.

I held Nessie tightly and stretched my dressing gown up around the two of us in order to help preserve what was left of our body heat. I stopped at the dark forest alongside the road ahead, which would give us a bit of protection and shelter from the atrocious weather, which was worsening by the minute. The wind was howling which caused me to shiver.

I slipped through the tall gnarly trees, their leaves acting like umbrellas keeping the heavy raindrops off of us. I found an upturned tree and slid down the side of the trunk, careful not to wake Nessie.

Once I'd made myself as comfy as I could possibly be on the hard floor, I cuddled up with Nessie who was still in a deep sleep. She looked so peaceful and innocent while she slept. As I stared at her sadness crept over me just thinking of how my mum would never get to see her grow up and how Nessie would never remember her mum, because of her father.

She would never have anyone apart from me.

Silent tears made there way down my face. However, I soon realised I was fully responsible for her now and my sadness quickly turned into panic. It would be as though I was her mum. How would I provide for her? What if I screwed up? How would I cope? I could hardly look after myself, I'm barely 16! How on earth am I meant to look after a baby? Suddenly, I was terrified of her. I wanted to get up and run. She'd probably do better off without me anyway. Phil was right about one thing: I was just a useless waste of space.

Why had my life ended up like this? All I wanted was to be a normal 16 year old. I slowly slid Nessie out of my dressing gown and placed her on the moist ground. As I got up and started to move away she stirred. Confused by her surroundings she let a small whimper, which soon developed into loud screeches as realised she was alone.

However, by this time I was already so far away that her screeches where almost inaudible to me.

_Bella!_

I stopped dead in my tracks and frantically looked around at the sound of my mum's voice.

"Mum?" I called out. "Mum is that you?"

I peered into the darkness of the forest searching for a shadowed shape that could resemble a person. I was finally going mad. Of course it wasn't my mum! She was dead on the kitchen floor. There was a pain in my chest at this thought. Another reason why I wasn't capable of caring for Nessie, she needed a sane person to look after her. I was hardly what you could call sane. I was hearing dead people for god sake. Phil knocked all the sanity out of me months ago.

_What are you doing? You can't leave her here defenceless!_ The voice said, _Anything could happen to her. Who's going to find her out here? She'll starve if you leave her here now, if the wolves don't get her first. You're basically sentencing her to death. Nessie needs you_.

I flinched, I hadn't thought about it this way. I had just been thinking about myself and thought I was doing the right thing, I was so wrong and I saw that now. Nessie was all I had left too.

_You can't always run from your fears sometimes you have to face them. You won't be able to hide forever, eventually your guilt and conscience will find you and never leave your sid_e My mum used to tell me the exact same thing all the time when I was little.

Without a second thought I rushed back to Nessie stumbling and tripping at my haste and grazing both my knees. Once I reached her I scooped her up and held her tightly to my chest. She was breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath and shaking from crying so much in the cold I'd left her in.

I couldn't believe I had done that, what if I leave her again? I wasn't capable of this, looking after her. I'll make a mistake one day. However, she eventually began to quieten down as I wrapped us both back into my dressing gown and swayed back and forth trying to sooth her.

"I'm so sorry. I promise I'll never leave you again," I whispered to her over and over. I was horrified with myself. I couldn't believe I'd nearly left her here all alone at the time she needed me the most. I'd only wanted to do the right thing for once in my life. But seeing Nessie so vulnerable right now made me realise what the right thing really was; looking after Nessie and bringing her up as if she was my own. I had no idea how to do this but I'd figure it out somehow. As long as we stuck together we'd get through this.

The sun started rising. A new day. Light was finding its way through the leaves and gradually lighting up the forest. I knew it was time to move on, Nessie would wake soon expecting her breakfast and I don't have anything to give her. I definitely don't have her usual which was porridge, a banana and a bottle of warm milk.

I needed to find a town and someone to help me. All I want is a dry place to sleep, even if it is their shed and a little bit of food and water. I could pay them as soon as I found a job, which I planned on getting as soon as possible. With this thought, I slowly stood up and brushed as much dirt as possible off of me whilst trying not to disturb Nessie. Then I made my way back to the road.

The force of the wind took me by surprise! I hadn't realised how sheltered the forest had actually been. On the bright side, at least it wasn't still raining. Although the sky was a layer of heavy grey clouds, which looked as though they could open at any time.

I stumbled along the road, thankful that Nessie was still asleep. After a while, I came to a sign pointing to the right, which read 'La Push 4 miles'. La Push sounded awfully familiar and it gave me a sense of hope although I had no idea why. So, I decided to follow the sign whilst still searching my head hoping to work out why it seemed so familiar. I knew I couldn't have been there before because both my mum and Phil hated driving along small country lanes. I doubt that there was a motorway or main road around here; it was too quiet with only the sounds of birds singing and leaves rusting. However, I kept on walking, something, whatever it was, was drawing me to 'La Push'.

Suddenly and abruptly, the heavens opened and the rain came rushing down on us. Of course, it woke Nessie up almost instantly and she began wailing again. I'm guessing because she was cold, starving and I was pretty sure she needed her nappy changed. I ignored her cries, as there was nothing I could do about it. In fact I wished I could join her. I wished I could just sit at the edge of the road and cry my heart out and that everything could be all right. But I couldn't.

There was a tight turn in the road, right after a sign, which was saying 'Welcome to La push, home to the Quileutes'. What was that meant to mean? I pondered this in my head but couldn't figure it out. Then I looked to my right the view was astonishing. It took my breath away. I was standing on the top of tall, white chalk cliffs. The giant waves crashed against the jagged rocks at the bottom submerging them in icy cold water. If the sun was setting over the sea on the horizon it would be the exact same image that I had seem on a postcard I received when I was 10. That was the last I'd ever heard from Jake. He'd sent me that postcard to show me what it was like in the place he'd moved to and he gave me his new address. But by time I'd got his postcard my mum had met Phil and that vile man wouldn't let me send a letter back. In fact, he threw the letter away despite my cries of protest. He said he wanted me to forget my old life and concentrate on this new life with him. Then, it dawned on me Jake lives here. A sense of hope flooded within me. I suddenly knew where I going. I could still remember his address perfectly as I memorised it always hoping one day I could go and visit him. Never did I imagine it would be under these circumstances.

As we walked through the main street I silently prayed that Nessie would stop crying as she was attracting unwanted attention. I ignored the weird disgusted looks I was getting which I guess were for three reasons:

Reason one – I was still wearing my pyjamas and dressing gown.

Reason two – I was covered in dirt and probably had leaves and twigs stuck in my hair.

Reason three - I was carrying a screaming baby.

Although Nessie was crying in my ear I could still make out the comments a few people were saying:

"Mums are getting younger and younger these days!"

"When I was her age I sleeping with teddies, not boys!"

"Ewww who's that slut?"

"Whore!"

I pretended I couldn't hear them. They were so wrong. I wanted to turn around and tell them to mind there own business and to get to know me before they judge me but I decided against this as it would just attract even more unwanted attention. When I decided to act as if I was Nessie's mum, I didn't think about what the reaction would be.

I hoped that getting away from Phil would mean that I wouldn't be picked on or bullied anymore. I so desperately wanted to be accepted but it looked like there was no way I would be. I then considered telling everyone the truth about Nessie but then I'd have to tell them the truth about Phil and my mum as well. Phil's threat still hung in the back of my mind and I didn't for one second think he didn't mean it, I knew he wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone especially if it meant it would hurt me.

I walked on, figuring out where to head to and finally came to Jakes driveway. I stood there for a moment, deliberating and wondering if he would remember me. Would he even want to know me? It had been so long since I had seen him. The last time he tried to contact me, I didn't even reply. However, he was all I had left, the only person I could think to go to.

So, I started making my way up his drive. I was still worrying what he would think of me. Would he think of me the same as everyone else? A whore, a slut? What if he's not that sweet friendly boy I remember him as? I know he'll have grown up but what if he's changed too? What if he's horrible? What if he just closes the door in my face? Where will I go then?

By this point, I'd reached his front door.

Shakily I pressed the doorbell.

Oh my god what on earth am I thinking?

By going to Jake for help I'm involving him by putting his life at risk from Phil. But before I had a chance to turn away the door opened.

* * *

**Thanks for reading**

**Please review and let me know what you think :) **

**alice**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to twilight.**

**Thanks to those of you that reviewed and favourited the story :D **

**And thanks to Alice again who Beta-ed this chapter as well as the other ones :)**

**Hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

"Bella?"

Jacob was standing in his doorway with a look of surprise and confusion on his face. He was wearing a tight red t-shirt stretched across his muscular body and jean shorts. He was certainly a lot buffer than the 9-year-old boy I remember him as, I knew that was due to the fact that he, like me, had grown up. Suddenly I felt upset for not contacting him, I hadn't realised up until this point how much I missed him. He still had the warm friendly voice that I remembered and it was a comfort to me. It allowed me to remember the days when everything was a lot simpler.

"Jake" was all I managed to choke out before I burst into tears. The feeling of seeing him again was overwhelming.

"Oh my god Bella, what happened to you?" Jake asked in a panicked voice.

I tried to mumble a response but then I felt his strong muscular arms around me, holding me tightly, as tightly as possible without crushing Nessie. We stood like that for a few minutes, me crying onto his shoulder and him slowly rubbing my back trying to comfort me. It was nice that he didn't pry and start to ask lots of questions. He always seemed to understand what I wanted and luckily, it seemed that this hadn't changed. Before long, however, Nessie started wailing to remind us that she was still there.

"You know what? I really shouldn't be here" I mumbled between sobs and trying to wriggle out of his firm grip.

What was I doing here? It suddenly seemed like a huge mistake. Seeing him reminded me what it was like to have a best friend and just how much I cared about him. It was selfish of me to think he'd just drop everything in his life to help Nessie and I. He deserved better than that, why should he help me after all these years of no contact? If I were a good friend, I wouldn't get him involved in this mess with Phil. Even by just hugging him now was way too risky; if we became friends again it may put him in danger and I cared about him too much for that to happen.

"What do you mean? You can't go yet! You've only just got here! Have you seen your self? Obviously not, no offense but you're a mess. If you don't yet anything warmer to wear you going to get pneumonia! Come on, lets get you inside" Jake said with his arm around me helping me through the door while I carried Nessie. I knew it would be only a matter of time before I had to explain to Jake about Nessie. But now, I was just enjoying the comfort of having someone care for me. I just needed someone, I was still really shaky from crying so much.

I hadn't realised how cold I actually was until we stepped in the door and the heat hit me. He led me to the living room and gestured for me to sit on the couch I hesitated, I didn't want to get his couch dirty, everything looked so clean up against where Nessie and I slept last night.

"I'm all muddy…" I started, he stopped me before I could finish.

"It doesn't matter Bella, just sit down we can deal with the mess later"

I didn't know what he was referring to, the dirt or me turning up with a child on his doorstep. Slowly I sat down and sunk it to the soft leather, it was so comfortable. It felt like home.

Then I realised that I was exhausted. I must have walked for miles and it had all suddenly hit me. I moved Nessie so she was resting on my lap and started bouncing her up and down, trying to calm her cries.

Jake, who was sitting on the arm of the sofa, and I looked awkwardly at each other neither of us knowing what to say. Nessie's cries were beginning to give me a headache, I didn't want him to get annoyed with her. So I decided to break the ice by talking first.

"So what have you been up to?" I asked because it was the first thing that popped into my head.

"Not much" He seemed distracted, staring at Nessie with a puzzled expression on his face. "I've did a bit of cliff diving in the summer. At the moment I'm working on a

red Volkswagen Rabbit. You'll have to see it some time"

"Sounds good. So how is everyone?" I asked trying to keep the conversation about him and not me. I wasn't ready to explain Nessie to him just yet although I could tell he was waiting for me to bring it up myself.

"They're good" He was still staring at Nessie "oh and Dads got a girlfriend. Ergh!" He shuddered

"Surely she's not that bad!" I asked giggling.

"No she's not, Sue's actually really nice. It's Leah her daughter I can't stand. She's our age but so annoying! Seth, her son is alright though, I guess he's a couple of years younger than us." Jacob was finally beginning to relax a bit and look away from Nessie when she started absolutely screaming and kicking. I had no idea what to do before when she'd acted like this I'd always just handed her over to my mum. I decided it must be because she starving. Even though I didn't want to draw anymore attention to her, I knew I couldn't just ignore her cries and pretend she wasn't there forever.

"Do you have something I can give her to eat?" I asked gesturing towards Nessie "I mean you know if you don't mind"

"Yeah sure no problem. What do you feed…" He trailed off, unsure about what to call Nessie.

"Nessie. Her names Nessie." I said "Do you have any Porridge? She likes that"

"We should do somewhere. I'll go and see if I can find it" Jake walked out to the kitchen. I continued to bounce Nessie on my knee as I glanced around the room and took in my surroundings. By the door there was an old leather chair and a bookshelf filed with tons of books about what looked like old tribal legends. There was a fairly old TV in the corner of the room and next to it, a fireplace filled with newspaper, coal and wood, waiting to be lit.

Around the room there were several photographs of his family and other people who I didn't recognise. These must have been people he met after we lost contact, I felt as though I had missed so much over the years. I wondered if things would have been different if we had remained close friends. There were even several photos Jake and I when we were little all covered in mud after making mud pies or pulling silly faces. I was so young and carefree back then, just enjoying life. I didn't have a worry in the world other than whether I'd like what was for tea.

I looked down at Nessie and wondered what growing up would be like for her. Jacob and I had always been best friends when we were little, we were inseparable. We'd been brought up together like brother and sister. He had twin sisters too, Rachel and Rebecca, who were a couple of years older than us. I'd always been a bit of a tomboy and I think that's why Jake and I got on so well. I preferred playing on my bike and making mud pies in the garden with Jacob than playing Barbie's and hair dressers with the twins.

I noticed on the each end of the mantle piece there was a photo of each of his sisters graduating. I wondered what they were up to now? Did they still live here? Did they have jobs?

I remembered one day when Jake's mum, Sarah, was driving home from work, a car sped through a red light colliding with her. She was rushed to hospital where she devastatingly died. Jacob was so cut up about it, I thought I would never see the lovely, bubbly Jacob again, he became introverted for a while. Now, looking back on it, I can totally understand how he was feeling. Losing a parent is indescribable, and I think I am still in a state of shock.

I looked around the living room again, I couldn't see any photos of his mum in the room. I guessed they were all stored away somewhere, too much of a reminder of their loss. I recalled that Jacobs dad, Billy, had decided it would be best for his family to move away from their family home to help Jacob and his sisters to get over their mums death.

That was the last time I saw him, until now.

"Bella?" Jake called from the kitchen about 5 minutes later disturbing my deep thoughts.

I got off the sofa and carried Nessie into the kitchen. Jake was standing staring thoughtfully at a box of porridge.

"Umm…are you okay?" I asked.

"Oh I was just wondering how exactly you make porridge. I've never made it before" Sugar! How was I supposed to know? Mum always made it for Nessie at home, maybe I should have listened to her when she used to say I should learn how to cook.

How was I ever going to look after Nessie? I could never understand how anyone could like such tasteless stuff with a slimy texture going down your throat. I felt sick at just the thought of eating it.

"Doesn't it say on the back?" I replied, thinking quickly. Jake turned over box and scanned the back for instructions. While he was doing that I noticed a fruit bowl with a banana in on the side.

"Do you mind if I give her one of those bananas to shut her up while her porridge is being made?" I asked

"Please do" From the tone of his voice I could tell Nessie's cries where annoying him just as much they were me. Resting Nessie on one hip I peeled the banana which was extra difficult as Nessie had finally stopped crying now she knew she was about to be fed and kept trying to grab the banana herself. I broke little pieces off and gave them to her. She squealed in delight at every mouthful

"So who is Nessie?"

"What do you mean?" I replied trying to steal time. This had been the question I'd been dreading. I knew I was a terrible liar, my mum always used to call me her open book. This time I had to pull it off all three of our lives depended on it. I was afraid that once I told him about Nessie, everything else would start spilling out of my mouth.

"Like, is she your sister?" Jake asked sounding hopeful. I looked down at Nessie not trusting myself to look at Jake.

"No" I said in a small voice "She's my daughter" Jake turned back to the hob and continued to stir the porridge, not letting me see his facial expression. I carried on watching Nessie in my arms; she was oblivious to what I'd just said, obviously.

She was still trying to stuff her mouth with banana but instead just getting it all over her face, she was smudging it into her pyjamas. She'd somehow even managed to get it in her hair! I would have found this funny, maybe even giggled, if there wasn't so much tension in the air between me and Jake. I was still waiting for him to say something, shout at me tell me how much of a slut I was and even kick us out his house.

I certainly wasn't expecting him to say what he did.

"Who's her dad?"

I could feel his eyes burning into me. I panicked, what was I supposed to say? He wouldn't know any of the boys at my old school but I didn't want to risk it. Besides he could always search for them on Facebook, everyone has Facebook these days. Thankfully he didn't wait for my answer.

"I swear Bella, I'm going to kill whoever did this to you" I had a sudden vision of Jake going after Phil. As much as I wanted Phil dead I didn't want Jake to go after him, as I was pretty sure that although he has the muscles and strength to beat Phil, he doesn't have the horrific monstrous mind that Phil possessed which would put him at a disadvantage. If Jake did win I wouldn't want him to have to live with the guilt that comes alongside murder. More importantly, I certainly didn't want him to end up in prison.

"It's unfair that you're stuck with that thing" he carried on pointing to Nessie "When he's free to do what he wants" I suddenly felt really protective of Nessie, it wasn't her fault her dad was a psychotic murderer!

I wished I hadn't lied to Jake, but I couldn't exactly take it back.

"That 'thing' you're talking about happens to be my daughter and she does have a name you know!" I defended her raising my voice. "Besides who said I didn't want her?"

"Why would you want her? She stinks of poo, has covered herself in banana and all she's done since she's been here is scream and cry!" Jake shouted back. As if on cue Nessie started crying again most probably upset by us shouting.

"She's only like that because we've been out in all that wind and rain, freezing and starving for the last 14hours!" I shouted even louder.

How on earth did this conversation end up like this? I shouldn't be fighting with Jake, I should be calmly discussing the situation with him. He had every right to say what he wanted. There's no way he's going to want to help me now. It's going to be Nessie that suffers the most when we're out in the cold. She will starve and it will all be my fault.

"If I didn't have Nessie, I wouldn't have anyone," I whispered tearing up again. Jake looked at me with a look of hurt on his face.

"What about me? You have me don't you?" Jake asked, walking towards me and half hugging me, trying to stay as far from Nessie as possibly. I snuggled into his chest.

"I suck at this whole looking after her business. I suck at everything. I don't get how everyone else does it?" I cry into his chest.

"Aww don't say that I'm sure your not that bad I mean she's how old? And she's still living so you can't of done that bad a job!" He smiled to himself at his little joke.

That's Jake for you, always trying to make situations lighter with the odd joke. Little did he know that I'd only actually been her primary carer for 14 hours, although, it's felt like a lifetime. I haven't even been able to make her stop crying other than when she's sleeping. My thoughts were interrupted by Nessie's giggles. I opened my eyes to find that she'd chucked what was left of her banana, which was basically mush, at Jacob. Wow she really knows how to make people like her…not.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't realise she had any banana left" I said apologetically to Jake, trying to hold back my laughter. To my surprise, he wasn't annoyed! He was actually smiling.

"Don't worry, she's actually kind of sweet and cute, in a banana covered way" he chuckled. Before I had chance to reply there was a loud ringing, an alarm going off. I felt Nessie and Jake tense beside me before Nessie started screaming, terrified at the loud noise.

"The porridge!" Jake shouted barely audible over the shrill ringing of what turned out to be the smoke alarm. The porridge had smoke billowing out of it. I moved back with Nessie as Jake got a tea towel grabbed the saucepan and took it off the heat.

"That was close. That's why I don't cook porridge!" he laughed.

We made a bowl of slightly more successful porridge and fed it to Nessie. Then she had a little nap on Jakes bed while we ate our sandwiches and just talked.

As we were cleaning up Jake asked "Why are you here? Not that I don't want you here. But it's just a bit weird you turning up with a baby in you pyjamas and dressing gown. And, you tell me you've been out in the horrible weather for 14 hours. Why?"

I already knew my answer to this question I'd decided to keep it as close to the truth as possible so I'd be able to pull off the lie easier.

"I ran away from home. I couldn't stand being there anymore; I don't want Nessie to grow up there."

"So you just came here?"

"No. Well yeah I guess I did kind of I just kept walking then I got to here and realised it was where you lived"

"What was so bad at home that you ran away?"

"I don't want to talk about it" I mumbled looking down.

"Well I'm here if you ever want to talk about it" he smiled softly at me looking concerned. "As far as I'm concerned, you're welcome to stay here as long as you want. But you will just have to double check with my dad. I can't see why not though. I've missed you Bella."

I froze. I'd forgotten about Billy! He was always the dad to me that I never had. My own dad, according to my mum, wanted nothing to do with me, I hadn't seen him since I was a few months old when my parents split up. He has a new family now. He occasionally remembers to send me a Christmas card and if I'm lucky a birthday card, although, it's always a couple of months late. That about the extent of our relationship.

What will Billy think of me? Will he be disappointed in me? Will he let me stay? Before I had chance to worry anymore, I heard a car pull up on the drive.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :)**

**Please review, I love hearing what you all think of it :) **

**Alice**

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to twilight.**

**Thanks to those of you that favourited this story, put it on story alert and ecspecially those of you that reviewed :)**

**Also thanks to my awesome beta Alice :)**

**Hope you like this chapter :) **

* * *

"I had better go and see if he needs any help getting in" Jake told me as he scurried out the kitchen. I wondered what Jake meant by this. Surely he can get in the house by himself, right? Maybe he's just done the shopping so Jake's going to help him carry the bags in. I turned to follow him but decided this may not be the best idea, I haven't seen Billy in years. So I decided to go and check on Nessie instead.

Nessie was still sound asleep, she looked so tiny and peaceful lying there on Jake's bed. You wouldn't have realised that anything had even happened to her if she wasn't still covered in dirt and desperately needed her nappy changing. She seriously needed a bath and a change of clothes. In fact, we both did.

I glanced around Jake's room. His bed was opposite the door and next to his bed was a bedside table with his alarm clock on top of it. Alongside this there was a small photo frame which contained a photo of a person whom I assumed was his mum, however, I couldn't really remember what she looked like. Out of curiosity I carefully picked up the photo frame to take a closer look. To my surprise, it wasn't a photo of his mum at all, it was a photo of Jake and I, just before his had mum died! We were both sticking our tongues out at the camera; looking so carefree. I felt a smile creep onto my face because it looked as though Jake missed me just as much as I'd missed him. Along one wall of his room there were some shelves, which held up several books about cars and mechanics along with a few photos of himself with the same group of boys that were in some of the photos in the front room. I guessed they were his friends. It was strange to think that so much had happened in his life while I had been away, I felt as though I had so much to catch up on. In the corner of his room there was a desk, which was cluttered with paper and odd bits and bobs. I glanced around the rest of the room and realised that his entire room was untidy due to the fact his clothes were scattered everywhere, waiting to either be washed or put away.

"Who's Bella?" I faintly heard a female voice, which was coming from outside say. I made my way over to the window and looked out to see who it was. A lady with short black hair was stood facing Jake with her back to me. Next to her was a man who looked strangely familiar, but I couldn't work out why. He was sitting in a wheel chair and had long black hair that hung over his back. It wasn't until they started talking that I realised who they were.

"Isabella Swan?" Instantly I recognised the voice - it was just like Jacob's; warm and friendly and only slightly deeper. It was Billy Black! Jake's dad. I couldn't believe he was in a wheelchair! I wondered what had happened to him. Jake obviously forgot to mention it.

In my head I was praying that Jake would mention Nessie because it would make my life a whole lot easier. I mean, it was hard enough explaining it all to Jake; let alone his dad. I believed that the only reason Jake had believed me was because he's slightly gullible. Billy is much wiser, therefore, I wasn't sure I could get away with lying to him too.

"Well yeah, who else would I be talking about?" Jake said with a massive grin plastered on his face. He was obviously still really excited to see me, like I was towards him. The only difference between us is that I have bigger problems on my mind.

"What's she doing here?" Billy asked in a confused voice. However, from what I could tell, he seemed pleased I was here too.

"I'll let her explain" My heart sunk. This is what I'd been fearing. I didn't know if I could lie to Billy, but I couldn't tell him the truth either. I turned my back on the window and glanced back at Nessie. She had woken and was now gazing at me.

"Well, what are we waiting out here for? Let's go and meet her!" It was the lady who spoke now.

I walked over to Nessie and scooped her up into my arms, deciding it would be easier to show them rather than to tell them about Nessie. Also, I just wanted to get the introductions over with.

"Bella?" Jacob called as I heard him walking in the front door. I looked down at Nessie and slowly kissed her forehead, she stared up at me her big eyes focused on my face.

"It's all going to be alright" I whispered to her. She smiled showing all four of the tiny teeth, which she'd already got, it was as though she understood what I'd just told her. I stood there in a daze, hypnotised by her smile; it was the happiest I'd seen her in ages. For the first time since I began to look after her, I felt that I'd actually done something right! She wasn't crying, she was smiling! I felt a warm glow inside me and I couldn't help but smile back at her.

I have no idea how long I was standing there smiling at her and daydreaming for, but I was soon brought back to reality when I heard a shocked gasp. My head shot up to the doorway to find the man in the wheel chair I'd seen out the window. Sure enough, it was Billy, Jakes dad. His eyes were fixed on Nessie.

I waited for him to say something, but he didn't. I began to feel uncomfortable under his glare and Nessie was beginning to fidget, she could probably feel my uneasiness. I had no idea what to say to him and prayed that Jake would come in soon.

"Hi?" I said it like a question; unsure whether it was the right thing to say. He didn't reply or even move! He just carried on glaring at Nessie, what was his problem? He didn't have to be rude! So I decided to introduce her.

"This is Nessie" I shifted her in my arms so he could get a better look. He still did nothing. "She's my daughter" I said, the last bit slightly quicker. I still wasn't used to saying it, I hoped he wouldn't pick up on it and realise I was lying. He still did nothing, although, I noticed him flinch at the word 'daughter'.

That was it. My mind went blank. I had no more ideas as to what I could say. Thankfully Jake and the lady who was outside came into Jakes room then, making it pretty crowded.

Jake smiled at me, I attempted a half smile back but I was too worried about Billy's reaction. To be honest, it hadn't been as bad as it could have been! He could have called me names and told me to get out of his house and never come back. Although, in some ways I would have preferred this because at least then I would of known what he was thinking instead of having no idea what so ever. It didn't go as well as it could have done either; he didn't give me a hug and tell me how it was all going to be all right and that I could stay as long as I wanted. I just wanted comfort from someone, desperately, I had no one and even though I was around people, I still felt alone.

"Bella this is Sue Clearwater, dad's girlfriend, the one I was telling you about earlier" Jake gestured towards Sue, who smiled at me. That was unexpected! She looked a little bit younger than Billy and was a bit taller than me "Sue this is my friend Bella and her daughter, Nessie" Jake now gestured towards Nessie and I while I returned her friendly smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" I said politely

"Oh no! The pleasures all mine! It's so nice to finally meet you, Jakes always talking about you!" I smiled and turned to Jake who was going red.

"So dad what do you think? She can stay can't she? I kind of already invited her" Jake changed the subject quickly. However, Billy was still sitting there glaring at Nessie.

"Dad?"

When Billy still didn't say anything Jake discretely kicked the bottom of his wheel chair. Finally Billy moved his eyes from Nessie to meet mine.

"Daughter?" was all he said. The disappointment and disbelief showing in his voice. Breaking the eye contact, I slowly nodded. He sighed slowly shaking his back and forth.

"You of all people. I thought better of you, but I was obviously wrong." I felt tears fill my eyes and creep down my cheeks. "I have no idea what's happened to you in the years since we moved away," He didn't realise how true his statement was. "But what ever has happened is no excuse for this!" he looked at Nessie "Words can not express how disappointed I am in you"

I could not believe he was saying this! I hadn't seen him in years and now he thought he could judge me!

"Billy, Stop it! You're upsetting the poor girl" Sue scolded him. I stood there frozen, trying to control the tears now flowing down my face. Jake came and embraced me telling me not to listen to his dad and how it would all work out ok in the end.

"Look at the state of you two! Jake, go into the twins room and see if you can find some clean clothes for Bella to wear. They should fit her. Bella, pass me Nessie so you can get cleaned up. A nice warm shower could do you some good" She reached out to take Nessie from me. I held onto her tighter not wanting to give her up. What would Sue do to her? She wouldn't hurt her would she? She seemed nice enough but so did Phil before I got to know him better. I didn't feel like I could trust anyone.

"Relax Bella, I'm not going to do anything to her, I'm just going to hold her. I've got two of my own kids! I know how to look after them. You need a shower and you can't take her with you."

Hesitantly, I handed Nessie over, still not one hundred percent sure whether I should trust her or not. But I had no other choice. Sue, who was carrying Nessie, and I both slipped past Billy, who hadn't said a word, and made our way towards the bathroom. As I got into the hallway I heard Billy call,

"And Bella, this isn't over. We're going to talk about this later" I gulped.

"Just ignore him." Sue whispered, making sure Billy couldn't hear "He just needs some time to get his head around things. He won't hurt you. You do know he thinks of you like a daughter?" I just hoped he thinks more of me than Phil thought of his daughter, Nessie, or my dad, that wants nothing to do with me.

Jake came out a room at the end of the hall carrying some jeans and a shirt. He smiled at me as he handed them to me.

"Is this alright? I could get you something else if you'd prefer?"

"They're great thanks. Anything's better than these pyjamas I'm wearing at the moment!" I smiled at him.

Sue took Nessie into the front room while Jake showed me the way to the bathroom and how to work the shower. It was just like the one I'd had at home.

"So if you need anything just shout, Sue and I will be in front room" Jake said and then turned and walked out of the bathroom. I locked the door behind him. As I walked to put the clothes on the toilet seat I caught sight of my reflection in the mirror. I was a mess! I finally knew what everyone was going on about. I couldn't remember the last time I'd looked so bad. My hair was a massive knot, bits of dirt, leaves and God knows what else tangled in it. My eyes were bloodshot, red and swollen from the lack of sleep and crying, which I had been doing so much in the past 24 hours. My face was covered in dirt with lines where my tears had fallen down my cheeks. It was embarrassing how bad I looked! This wasn't how I used to be, I wanted to go back to my life before everything turned upside down. I suddenly wanted to curl up in a ball and disappear, but I couldn't! I had to get through this, I'd promised Nessie I would.

I took of my clothes, leaving them in a pile on the floor and climbed into the shower. I let the warm water fall over me as I stood there reflecting on everything that has happened; from hearing my mum and Phil fight; to finding my mum dead in the kitchen floor and then finally ending up at Jakes house. I had no idea how long I was standing there. I am sure I would have stood there all evening if Sue had banged on the door asking if I was all right. After I'd washed my hair and cleaned my body, I hopped out the shower and started putting the clean clothes on.

When I finally emerged from the bathroom I made my way into the front room to find Nessie all clean and wrapped in a towel sleeping on Sue's lap. Sue looked up at me and smiled.

"There you look much better now. I've bathed Nessie and gave her some milk. She's exhausted poor thing! You must be too. Jakes outside working on his car. While Nessie's sleeping do you want Jake to take you to the shop so you can get Nessie some diapers, a bottle and a change of clothes?" She asked

"I don't have any money"

"Don't worry about that! I've already given Jake some, he was going to go and the bits while you were in the shower but he didn't have a clue what he was meant to get. Men, there useless! So, we decided it would be best if you go with him and then tomorrow we can go on a little shopping trip and get what ever else you need, because according to Jake it sounds as though you're hoping to stay here for a while. Which I'm sure is going to be fine" She smiled at me.

"Thank you so much. I promise I'll pay you back as soon as I get some money" I felt guilty using their money. I didn't have a clue how to pay them back though! I didn't know whether to get a job, if I could even get a job! Or whether I should find a school somewhere.

"Oh no don't worry about it! You better quickly go before Nessie wakes up" I left the living room and headed towards the front door. As I opened the front door Billy came out of his study

"Bella we need to talk when you get back"

He wasn't happy, I could hear it in his voice. Sue had made it sound so easy. As if everything would be fine, but hearing Billy now made me doubt everything Sue had told me. I knew the talk with Billy wasn't going to go well. I could feel it in the pit of my stomach.

Pushing all that to the back of my mind I went outside to find Jake.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :)**

**Please, please please review, I love hearing what you all think of it :) **

**Alice**

**xxx**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thanks to those of you that have reiwed it :)**

**Okay so heres chapter 5 sorry it took so long I've been busy **

**and then it wouldn't let me put it up because of some error but I've worked out a way to get past that now :D **

**But the next chapter shouldn't take so long :)**

**Thanks again to Alice for Beta-ing it :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to twilight.**

* * *

It was a quiet drive to the shop. I only spoke when Jake asked me a direct question such as "Did you have a nice shower?" to which I just simply replied, "Yes". It's not that I didn't want to talk to Jake, I was just tired and kept getting lost in my own little daydreams of what my life would have been like if Jake's mum hadn't passed away in the car accident. Everything would still be the same as it was. Jake's mum and mine would still be alive, mum would have never met Phil and Jake would still be my neighbour and best friend. Most importantly, we wouldn't be keeping any secrets from each other.

"So, are we going to get out of the car or are we just going to sit here and stare out the window all night?" Jake asked smiling.

I snapped out my daydream realising we were in the busy car park of the local supermarket which in fact, wasn't that local at all, because it was a couple of towns away.

"Yeah let's go." I smiled back, getting out of the car.

It was Thursday evening the shop was packed. There were people everywhere pushing their trolleys whilst trying to avoid colliding with each other. Jake picked up a basket.

"So what do we need?" Jake asked

"Um…a bottle…a change of clothes…diapers… and that's it… I think"

"Okay then. I think the baby isle is over here"

I followed Jake through the shop and we finally reached the baby items. I saw the bottles first, there was a wide variety all ranging in price and size. I felt guilty about spending their money so I picked up the cheapest and placed it in the basket.

"Out of all of these bottles, you're seriously choosing this one?" I nodded

"Okay then. What's next? Clothes?" Jake asked and I nodded again before making my way over to clothes. I was thankful that baby clothes went up in ages and not sizes like the clothes I wear. I knew Nessie was 10 months old as her birthday is almost exactly 6 months after mine. Although she'd always been a small baby, I was confident she'd fit into clothes aged 9-12 months.

Conscious of the prices I picked up a boring two pack of plain white baby grows which would do for Nessie to sleep in. I was just about to pick out an outfit for Nessie to wear for the daytime when I heard Jake.

"Aww Bella, you've so got to get her this little outfit it's so cute!" I turned to look and saw him holding up a little coat hanger with a pair of little lilac leggings and a light blue dress with lilac flowers on. I have to admit it did look cute and I could just see Nessie wearing it, the only problem was it didn't look cheap!

"How much is it?"

"Oh! So that's what all this is about? You're worried about spending too much money? Sue gave us enough money, okay? If she didn't want us to spend it then she wouldn't have given it to us. So just relax Bella"

As much as I hated to admit it, he was right, although I still felt bad about spending their money. It wasn't worth arguing with Jake over though so I didn't stop him putting the cute little outfit in the basket.

"Oh and also, don't even think about getting those boring plain…"

"Baby grows" I told him

"Yeah baby grows, whatever, get some nicer ones"

I searched through the rack trying to find something nicer but still not too expensive and finally settled on a light pink baby grow with a little white bunny in the middle. I glanced down at my watch and notice we've already been gone nearly an hour.

"We should go and pay," I told Jake "We told Sue we'd be quick and Nessie might wake up soon"

Jake and I both went to join the end of a long queue for the tills. Neither of us talked, we just watched all the commotion around us.

I noticed a girl who looked a few years older than me, maybe about 18/19. She looked terrible, her hair was a mess, her skin was really pale, she had massive bags under her eyes and God knows what down her top.

"Stop messing around and get your butt here now or I'm not getting you any chocolate!" She shouted at a crying snotty nosed toddler who looked in just a bad condition as the girl.

I wondered if this is what Nessie and I were going to look like in a few years time. I desperately didn't want it to be that way and silently promised to myself I would do everything in my power to make sure Nessie and I did not to end up like that.

"Oh God! We forgot the diapers!" I suddenly remembered

"I don't know which ones to get so I'll wait here and save our place in the queue while you go and get them" Jake said.

I briskly walked down the isles' until I found the baby isle again.

I glanced along the shelf of diapers searching for _pampers_. These were the only ones in which I knew what size to get. She's a size three. I knew this as it was only the other week I was sent to the shop by Phil to get her some diapers and I bought the wrong size, Phil got made and started yelling at me at how useless and stupid I was. I flinched and instinctively and grabbed my shoulder at my next thought: Phil had retrieved his pocket knife out and slowly carved a 3 on my shoulder, a place where my t shirts always covered, so I wouldn't forget the next time. The pain was unbearable, although not as bad as the first time he'd ever hurt me. He'd been hurting me so frequently that I'd sort of got used to it.

All the pampers were grouped together and there were so many different types: 'Pampers active fit'; 'Pampers baby dry'; 'Simply Dry Great value dryness'. The list was endless! How was I supposed to know which one to get? Surely a diaper was a diaper!

I stood there for a moment debating with myself which ones to buy when I remembered Jake was still in the queue. He'd probably be near the front by now. I grabbed the 'simply dry great value dryness' pack because it had the most diapers in it.

I quickly turned and began to run back to Jake when I man stepped out in front of me. I slammed straight into his chest. He smelt of Lynx and sweat, which filled me with fear. I froze paralysed as I realised where I'd smelt it before. Phil.

"What do you think your doing?" The man asked, his voice a growl, he was obviously annoyed.

Shakily I took a step back and slowly moved my head up till I caught a glimpse of his short brown hair. Oh my God! It was Phil!

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, stay away from me!" I cried

Panicking I dropped the diapers and stumbled back tripping over my own feet and falling to the ground. I scrambled across the floor trying to get up and move away from him at the same time. My heart was pounding; I was finally on my own two feet sprinting through the shop disorientated. I had to find Jake. I couldn't think straight, my head was throbbing, and I could hear the blood being pumped around my body.

I weaved through the isles trying to dodge everyone; it felt as though everyone was purposely getting in my way trying to slow me down. I felt like a fish helplessly trying to swim upstream.

I slowed panting as I got towards the end of the isle by the tills, I briefly glanced up and down trying to find the till Jake was at, when a newspaper headline caught my eye:

'**Human Jigsaw'**

It captivated me and drew me in, for a second I forgot all about Phil coming after me and became unaware of everything going on around me. I slowing walked forwards and began to read the article:

'A decapitated female body has been found in parts scattered throughout a forest a few miles south of Seattle. At the moment it is unclear to whom the body belongs as the head has still not been found. If you know or have any ideas as to the identity of the person please contact your local police station immediately.'

Oh my god! It could be my mum! I just left her there, dead on the kitchen floor, for Phil to do whatever he wanted to her. Abuse her, cut her up in anyway he wanted. I wouldn't put it past Phil either to do the most horrific things imaginable; nobody stopped him when she was alive so who's going to stop him now she's dead?

The adrenaline kicked in as the panic and fear spread through me I started running desperately searching for Jake, I needed someone to protect me from the beast that had gotten my mum and was on his way to get me.

As much as wanted my mind to cooperate with me, it wouldn't and images of all the times I'd seen Phil beat mum flashed before my eyes, I tried to blink them away but it was no use they became to powerful and before long it completely filled my vision.

I remembered the way she used to wriggle and try and escape his firm grasp. I could clearly hear her cries of pain and screams at me to go back to bed. I always felt so helpless as I crept back to hide under the false security of my blankets. I knew if I didn't Phil would beat me too. The pain was always unbearable, he'd beat me 'till I couldn't feel anymore, to the point that I wished I was dead.

I could feel the world spinning around me, black dots made there way into my vision. I thought I was going to be sick. The dizziness over took me, I began swaying back and forth losing my balance before I was engulfed into blackness, falling into what seemed like a endless pit.

* * *

**Thanks for reading,**

**Hope you liked it**** and please review, **

**reviews are the only way I know what your all thinking, and whether your enjoying it or not. **

**thanks **

**Alice **

**xxx**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's taken me soooooo long to update.**

**thanks to my amzazing BETA Alice for BETA-ing this :D  
**

**Hope you all enjoy it :D**

* * *

"Quick somebody get some help!"

I could hear panicked voices and footsteps coming towards me. I opened my eyes but the light was too bright. I shut them quickly. Where am I? What's happening?

"I think she's fainted" I heard someone declare. It took me a second to realise they were talking about me.

I could hear the footsteps getting nearer I tried to open my eyes again but the light was still too bright. I felt someone's strong arms wrap around me pulling me towards them. I attempted to open my eyes again. At first it was blurry but after a few blinks I realised I was looking into the face of an angle. His tousled bronze hair flopped over his forehead, his skin pale but crystal clear, his deep golden eyes felt as though they were endless as he looked into mine with concern. I was sure I was either dreaming or had died and gone to heaven, surely it was possible for someone to look this perfect.

"Are you alright?" His voice matched his perfect appearance, it was deep and sincere. As he talked it sent shivers down my back. No one had ever made me feel this way before and certainly not a stranger nor a man, ever since Phil became part of my life I couldn't feel safe in the presence of any man, they terrified me, but looking at this Angel now I felt as though I could trust him with my life, I felt safe in his arms. For a minute nothing else mattered, it was just he and I.

"I didn't do anything!" I heard his voice in the distance. That was when I snapped out of my daydream and remembered Phil. I panicked and desperately tried to wriggle out of the angel's firm grip, for all I knew he was one of Phil's friends helping him get me. But he just tightened his grip.

"Whoa! Just wait here a sec, that's a nasty cut you have on your head, you should probably have someone check it out before you start moving again."

Suddenly his grip got all to much and I felt my self drifting back in to my memories of the past, of all the times Phil griped me to his chest to keep me still as he cut me, ensuring his grip was tight enough I couldn't get away.

"Got…go…Phil…wants…dead"

I tried to tell him about Phil in between my panting and struggling, hoping he'd understand and let me run, but it all came out in a jumble.

"What? Who's Phil?" He asked confused.

I didn't have time for questions! All the time I'm lying here, I'm wasting, Phil's probably getting closer every second. I only had one more idea to get out,

"GET OFF ME!" I screamed, "HELP"

I continued kicking my legs and thrashing my arms around trying to free myself of him.

"Calm down! I'm not going to hurt you, I just trying to help" He tried to sooth me although I could barely hear him over my screams for help. More people were gathering round looking concerned, but it wasn't until I heard Jakes voice that I began to feel slightly safer.

"BELLA? BELLA?" I heard him shout as he got closer to us, "Oh my God Edward what are you doing to her? Get off her now!" I'd never heard Jake talk so aggressively before, it frightened me. So Jake knew the angel, or Edward as he had called him, I wonder how? And why had he been so aggressive towards him? I watched them glare at each other, anger raging in each of their eyes, before Edward backed down and let go of me.

I hesitated before jumping up and running into Jakes arms. I barely made it to him before I broke down into tears. He rubbed my back slowly, calming me down.

"I didn't do anything" Edward explained, "She saw Emmett and ran before fainting here. I was only trying to help." He spoke calmly although there was still coldness in his voice.

Who on earth was Emmett? I peeked round until I noticed Edward standing next to who I guessed was Emmett, he looked just like Phil at first glance although the longer you look you notice slight differences such as the fact that Emmett looked a lot younger, he looked as though he was a few years older than me, maybe 19/20ish.

Phil can't have been here in the first place, I was officially going mad, I'm definitely seeing things now. I knew I couldn't go on living like this, paranoid every second that Phil is going to get me, torture me once again. I was terrified. I knew I'd have to tell someone someday.

"Whatever, just don't you ever dare touch her again" Jake warned Edward. He then turned to me "come on Bella we'll go and get you in the car then I'll go and buy those diapers and we can take you home and get you sorted out."

I nodded then flinched suddenly feeling the throbbing in my head. I moved my hand up to my forehead and felt the warm sticky blood on the gash across the left side of my forehead. It stung and the thought of blood made me feel faint again, I'd always had a weak stomach and even the smell of blood make me feel sick.

Jake helped me into the car and handed me his jumper to hold against the gash on my head to try and slow the bleeding, then he went back to get the diapers I'd dropped in my panic. While I sat in the car I thought about what had just happened and tried to make sense of it all. It went from me happily buying diapers, to Phil, or so I thought, coming after me, to me waking up in some beautiful strangers arms. Now here I was in Jakes car waiting for him to return. What was I meant to tell him when he gets back? I can hardly tell him I thought I saw Phil, he doesn't know who Phil is and he'd start asking questions, but on the other hand I didn't really want to make up even more lies it just makes everything more complicated and it was confusing enough as it is already.

The other worry I had on my mind was what if it happened again but when I was alone with Nessie? How would I cope? I couldn't pass out like that while I was looking after her. Who knows what could happen to her in the seconds or minutes even that I was unconscious.

Jake getting back into the car interrupted my thoughts. I smiled weakly at him, but he just looked questioningly back at me.

"What happened in there?" he asked, when I didn't reply and just carried on staring straight ahead, he started the car.

"It was Cullen wasn't it? He did it to you" Jake asked as he drove out the car park, "He's threatened you no to tell hasn't he?" I remained silent "Man I knew he was a nasty bit of work but I didn't think he would pick on a girl. Tell me what happened Bella" Jake asked again.

I continued to ignore him, which just lead to him growing impatient.

"God damn it Bella! Just tell me already! I've helped you so much I mean I could of just sent you away when you turned up out of the blue with a baby earlier. You hadn't even replied to my last postcard. You don't know how many months I sat by the window waiting for the postman to come. Hoping that maybe, just maybe he'd have something for me from you, A Letter! That was all I wanted, but I got nothing!" He was shouting now. I felt tears creep down my face. "The least you can do is tell me the truth now, you never know I might even be able to help"

I still remained silent, as the tears continued to creep down my face. I felt guilty about keeping secrets from Jake as he was right he had done so much for me and did deserve the truth however I knew that the truth could cost him his life and that wasn't a risk I was willing to take.

The rest of the journey home was in silence an awkward tension hung over us, each of us wanting to say something to make everything right, but not knowing what. The journey seemed to last forever.

When we finally did reach the drive Jake parked the car then looked at me.

"Look Bella I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said back then, my anger just gets the better of me sometimes. Obviously you don't have to tell me anything but I just want you to know that I'm here for you if you ever want to talk about it" he attempted a sad kind smile. Which reminded me just how lucky I was to have such a good friend.

"No it's my fault, I didn't realise how upset you were about the whole postcard thing. I wanted to reply, I just couldn't" I told him

"What do you mean couldn't?" he asked. I had no answer so I simply shrugged my shoulders and he took it as a hint I didn't want to talk about it. "Okay well, anyway we'd better get inside"

I noticed Billy peering out the living room window at us that was when I remembered that Billy wanted to talk. I didn't know exactly what he wanted to know but whatever it was I was pretty sure it wouldn't be something I wanted to share with him!

* * *

**So what do you all think?**

**Please review it motivates and encourages me to write more so that means I'll update quicker :)**

**It's half term next week so I'll aim to upload another chapter sometime then :)**

**Alice**

**xx**


End file.
